Sailormoon Celestial
by Cardcaptor Shikami-chan
Summary: Sailormoon's family's mistakes come back to haunt her. The shunning of the nightmare star... The zodiacsenshi come to kill her but an enemy follows them. Will the darkness win?
1. Default Chapter

Sailormoon  
Celestial  
Stars of the Constellations  
The Flame and the Fire  
  
  
I am here...so do not fear....The death is not here yet and I shall keep it like that! The words of Usagi's dream kept echoing in her mind. What does it mean? She was so preoccupied, in Geometry, the sensei called on her and she said, "The prophecy is a bad omen," Everyone laughed.  
After school, she told Rei about her dream. The raven-haired priestess said, "Usagi-chan, it's a bad omen! A new student, Kageno Shikami, appeatred in my class today!!! She's from Nagano!" Usagi was shocked. A new student in Rei's school?! "Yeah," Rei said. "Be careful around her! She has a powerful aura!" "We should tell Ami-chan!" Usagi said, frightened. "Hai, let's go!"  
Unknown to them, a girl with two thin spiky pigtails and a little hair hanging around her shoulder was watching them. Shikami. "So, they've sensed us," Shikami said, a smirk on her lips. "The white moon wil fall soon,"  
"The white moon and the black star will be mine! I will have them! Little Serenity is no match for me! Shunning me when I needed help, when I could help them! They'll pay! So will the princess of the new nightmarish darkness! Revenge will be mine!" a voice declared nastily.  
Hotaru shivered. A vision of an evil queen dashed through her head. A new power had come to Tokyo. Their next opponent would be one of their own kin. She knew it. "The black star..." she said, "is no stranger..."  
"Well, that's weird," Ami said. "There's a new girl in my Trigonometry class at Juuban!" "Who?!" Rei yelled. "The opponent is ready! Shikami is evil! I know it!!!" "Akano Dokumi," Ami answered. "I sense a strange force around here! Henshin Yo!" THe girls henshined. "Mercury!" "Mars!" "Moon!" "Eternal, Make Up!"  
"An aura of light! Aries Nightmare Star POWER! MAKE UP!" A girl in a black serafuku with a golden beaded tiara with the symbol of Aries engraved on it in red, black bows, black coker, black skirt, black thigh-length boots, and a long black back bow that reached her toes ran off to greet the sailorsenshi!  
"The light! SCORPIO CONSTELLATION STAR POWER! MAKE UP!" Another girl in a similar black serafuku only with a dark red bow, a dark red stripe on the bottom of her skirt, a normal tiara with the symbol of Scorpio engraved in dark red, and double back bows.  
Sailoraries was the first to reach the sailorsenshi. "KIN NO SHI!"  
  
  
REVIEW!!!! 


	2. Sailormoon Celestial Part 2 Act 1

Gomen nasai ^_~!!! Sailoraries last said, "HINOSHI!!!"  
  
Season Theme  
The Messiah  
  
The messiah...  
The chosen one...  
The only one...  
The one...  
She who shall recreate the world as we know it...  
The one who sings the life song...  
She who's purpose is very unclear...  
The power to distort the future as we know it...  
The source of universal power...  
The one...  
The only one...  
THe chosen one...  
The messiah...  
  
Sailormoon gasped. There was a girl in an all black serafuku standing in front of her glowing bloodred. "W-who are y-you?" A bloodred staff appeared in the girls outstretched hand. "KA, SHI, HI, MITSU, DOKU, SUI, UMI, SEI, MI, GIN, KIN!!!" A blast of energy flew from the staff and hit Sailormoon in the chest. "Die, SAILORMOON!" "MARS FLAMING TAKEDOWN!!!" Mar's attack was quickly blocked by the black senshi!  
"Bishoujo senshi Seerascorpio! Senshi no doku!**" a new voice announced. "Akano Dokumi!" Sailormercury gasped, frightened. "Hai," the senshi replied. Like the other, she was wearing a black serafuku. "MERCURY AQUATIC KNOWLEDGE!" "Silence Wall!!!" "Saturn-chan!!!" Sailormoon gasped. "I thought you were one of us!!!" "Hota-chan!" Sailoraries exclaimed. "Hotaru-san!" Mercury yelled. "Why do you fight against us?"  
"Touching, teammates turning against each other!" "Saggittarius-sama!!!" Aries yelled. "Go, KA, SHI, HI, MITSU, DOKU, SUI, UMI, SEI, MI, GIN, KIN!!!" "Petty magic doesn't work on me!" "Shimatta!" Aries cursed. "My, my, aren't you ladylike!" "See how you like this," Aries smirked. Aries brought her hands to her lips and pointed her fingertips at Saggittarius, whose green hair was swaying in the breeze, as long as her toes. The attack burned her badly and she disappeared, cursing Aries.  
"Sayonara, sailorsenshi!" Sailoraries vanished, smirking. Scorpio sprinted off.  
  
**Author's Note: I thought it would be more effective if she said it all in Japanese. Translated, it means, Pretty Girl Soldoer Sailorscorpio! Soldier of Poison!**  
So what did you think of Queen Saggitarius? Pretty neat, right? Review and tell me what you think. I'll write more soon.  
  
Ja Ne^_~!!! 


	3. Sailormoon Celestial Act 1 Part 3

Ohayo!!!!!!I'm back. Ya miss me?  
Season Theme  
The Messiah  
  
The messiah...  
The chosen one...  
The only one...  
The one...  
She who shall recreate the world as we know it...  
The one who sings the life song...  
She who's purpose is very unclear...  
The power to distort the future as we know it...  
The source of universal power...  
The one...  
The only one...  
The chosen one...  
The messiah...  
Shikami cursed inwardly. She neede to destroy Saggittarius. The moon couldn't get in her way. She would destroy them later. She couldn't remember what life was like when she wasn't Sailoraries. No, it was too late. Too late.(Insert image song, My Life Is Not My Own, will be posted on my website when I finally get one)  
Dokumi sighed. Aries had powerul friends. She would have to get some. Aries, with the golden key, she was all-powerful. Dokumi wanted that power.(Insert image song ?, read the note for Aries, only Scorpio's isn't fully written yet) She wanted to be the one to destroy Saggittarius.  
At T*A* Academy-Class A...  
"Class, we have a new student, Tomono Seishi!" Sensei Kinomoto said patiently. "Tomono-san, why don't you tell us about yourself," "Hai, well I come from Masara! I have a sister named Himeko." Seishi said, her icy blue eyes glancing around the room. "Oh, Himeko-san is in Class B," Kinomoto-sensei said. "Arigotou, sensei," Seishi went to her seat.  
At Class B...  
"Gintsuki-sensei, what is our new student's name?" Shikami asked, her eyes looking like intense red pools staring at the sensei. "Tomono Himeko," Gintsuki-sensei said, nervously. A girl entered the room. Her icy blue hair was tied up into a ponytail that reached her waist. Her eyes were the same color as her sister's. She had a regal aura around her, and she had a beautiful accent. Her voice sounded like the ocean ringing in your ears. Shikami's bloodred eyes narrowed at her in suspicion. She returned a wink. The students were agast. They were all deathly afraid of Shikami, except Tomoe Hotaru. Now this new girl winked at her.  
Later...  
"Himeko-san, can we talk?" Shikami asked the new girl. "Hai," Himeko's voice sounded so regal. "Follow," Shikami said, intensely. They walked over to a remote corner of Tokyo and found a small dark house. Shikami's. They walked in. Shikami led Himeko to her room and locked the door. Himeko asked no questions. "Take this," Shikami held out her hand. In it was a black heart henshin brooch. "Say Pisces Constellation Star Power, Make Up!" "Pisces Constellation Star POWER, MAKE UP!"  
At the same time...  
Seishi held a black star brooch in her hands and yelled, "Gemini Constellation Magic! MAKE UP!"  
  
To Be Continued...  
So, did you like it? What did you think? Did you like Himeko and Seishi? Review!!! Next chapter Preview...  
  
No.... Sailormoon don't die!!! I need you...We need you...  
Sailormoon's life is on the line? Who will save her? Find out if you review 5 times. I need 5 reviews to post up the next part. 


	4. Act 2:Is Sailormoon Really Going Down?

Sorry this is short. I was delayed in writing it. Gomen.  
By the way, I just got the StarS manga and any new planetary senshi attacks are referring to that. Sailormoon's eternal henshin is 'Silver Moon Crystal Power Make Up'. The other senshi go '_______ Crystal Power Make Up'. Arigotou.  
  
Sailormoon Celestial  
Act 2  
Shi no Hoshi  
  
"Arigotou, Shikami-san," Himeko said, calmly. "You're welcome," Shikami said, smiling. Himeko was in her sailorfuku. It was black with a dark blue stripe at the bottom of the black skirt. A dark blue stripe around her collar, a three layer dark blue thing before the gloves, and black boots with dark blue trim completed the outfit. She was the rebirth of the ocean-Sailorpisces.  
Aozorano Ako stared out at the world. It would take time to get used to. She knew that. Her agent had brought her here for a new streak of concerts and modeling. Her new hit single, 'Aozora no Umi,' was an instant hit. Everyone loved it. It was her own favorite song. She knew she would be mobbed at T*A* Academy the second she stepped off the limo.  
"The strange aura is there again, henshin yo!" Rei yelled. Haruka, Michiru, Usagi, Ami, and Makoto wasted no time. (In order by name above) "Mars" "Uranus" "Neptune" "Moon" "Mercury" "Jupiter" "Eternal Power, MAKE UP!"  
A dark figure read on a small golden instrument that the senshi had transformed. "I've found you at last, I can now exterminate those in our way!"  
**The mysterious figure is not Saggittarius**  
Sailorgemini stood proudly. She wasn't Seishi. She was Sailorgemini. Never Seishi. Never Seishi. She hoped her friend, Midori Hoshiko**Author's Note-Her first name is Hoshiko**, was all right. She didn't think she would see her old friend again. Oh no. Aries would forbid it. I wonder...If she really has turned evil...  
"The sailorsenshi henshined," Shikami grimaced. "Not now," "Aries NIGHTMARE STAR POWER MAKE UP!" Shikami henshined into Sailoraries. "Aries, lets move!" Pisces smiled at her friend. "Remember 'The Pool Crew'?" "Yeah, all right, lets move!" They teleported to the direction of the sailorsenshi. Sailoruranus yelled, "Space Turbulance!" The attack hit Sailoraries and Sailorpisces. Sailoraries looked angered. A fiery aura surrounded her and flames shot out at Sailoruranus. "Flaming Inferno!" Uranus collasped. Neptune looked murderous, "Submarine Violin Tide!" Pisces countered, "Aqua Reflection!" "Silence Wall!" Saturn stopped both attacks. "Sailorsaturn?!" Sailormoon yelled, surprised. "Saturn Planetary Star Power Make Up!" Saturn's uniform changed. Now, she had a many faceted crystal brooch on a black bow. Her bodysuit and boots were now black. She had double backbows. One was purple, the other black. Her sleeves looked like the StarS 1 school uniforms, only black. Her gloves were black with purple trim. The PlanetaryStarsenshifuku had appeared. PlanetaryStar Sailorsaturn stood in the way of both groups. Sailorscorpio and Sailorgemini rushed to the scene. "Twin Ice Freeze!" Gemini brought her hands to her chest and a band of ice shot out at Sailormoon. Saturn blocked it.  
The senshi battled until the mysterious figure appeared. The figure revealed herself. "Boku wa Solana-hime*Translation-I am Princess Solana*," The senshi gasped. "And I am here to kill Serenity," she continued. Solana had a black hexacle symbol on her forehead and she had a long black dress on with a bloodred hexacle in the center of the chest part. At the back of the dress were long red backbows. Her black hair was done up into hexacle odango. Sailormoon henshined into Serenity. She gripped her eternal tier tightly. "Kagehoshi*Shadow Star*..."  
Solana blasted Serenity. Serenity fell to the floor. Tuxedo Kamen shot a rose at Solana. It didn't affect her. Serenity henshined back into Sailormoon. She collapsed. "No....Sailormoon don't die!!! I need you...We need you..." Tuxedo Kamen screamed in agony. "Mamo-chan*Usagi's nickname for Mamoru/Darien*...Aishiterou*I love you*..."  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Like it??? I need 10 reviews to post the next part. (From 10 different people) Dokumi I know you mean well, but get different people next time. And next time, I don't count. 


	5. Translations and Teams

Hi!!!I'm here for those of you who need some help understanding the fic. Here are who's fighting with who and basic Japanese translations that are used or will be used later on.  
  
Translations:  
Kawaii:cute  
Shimatta:Damn it  
Ohayo:Hi  
Senshi:soldier  
Bishoujo: pretty girl  
hime:princess  
megami:goddess  
arigotou:thank you  
gomen:sorry  
Gomen nasai:I'm sorry  
Hexacle:six-pointed star used in magic (not Japanese)  
Anymore you're unsure of? Tell me.  
  
Senshi on each side:  
Sailorsenshi  
Sailormars  
Sailormoon  
Sailormercury  
Sailorjupiter  
Sailorvenus  
Sailoruranus  
Sailorneptune  
Sailorpluto?  
Sailorsaturn?  
  
Zodiacsenshi  
Sailoraries  
Solana  
Sailorpisces  
Sailorgemini  
Sailorscorpio  
Sailorsaturn?  
Others soon to come!!!  
  
Villains  
Saggittarius  
  
Normal people  
  
Ako?  
Hoshiko?  
  
That's it for now!!!  
Tell me if there's something you're still not sure of. 


End file.
